


The Talk

by immortalje



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Episode: s01e14 Control, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-03
Updated: 2006-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:14:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28000731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortalje/pseuds/immortalje
Summary: House and Chase talk
Kudos: 2





	The Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: Control (1x14)  
> Beta: Angel/Derek Morgan
> 
> This could be considered pre-slash for House/Chase, but since it doesn't really read like a pairing I opted not to tag it as such.

The case was solved, the patient alive. He had sent Foreman and Cameron home. Now he only needed to talk with Chase. Find out why he had suddenly made a beginners mistake.

Passing the chapel, he stopped. Turning back, he opted to check the room. Indeed, Chase was sitting in the last row, staring to the front of the room. He didn’t seem to notice House’s presence.

When House stopped next to him, he noticed the pill bottle in the younger man’s hands. The one that belonged to their latest patient, the one he had lied for.

Watching for a while, he waited for Chase to notice him. When the Australian still hadn’t reacted after a few minutes, he tapped him with his cane. Silently making the blonde move, House sat down next to him.

“What’s going on with you? It’s not like you to make such a mistake,” asked House after a while.

When Chase still remained silent, he continued, “I’m just curious as you’re the most promising of all of you.”

“So silent suddenly. Cat got your tongue? Or is it a British thing?” asked House, getting annoyed with the silent duckling.

Chase turned to House, “You’re not surprised to see the bottle? It’s how you knew, isn’t it?” A pregnant pause settled between them with House unable to answer.

“Why?” asked Chase suddenly.

House toyed with his cane when responding, “Why what?”

“Why did you lie?” clarified Chase.

House stared at Chase, “She wanted to live. She promised to stop.”

“What happened to ‘people lie’?” asked Chase exhausted.

House sighed, “I don’t know. I’m here to help people. I don’t like giving up on them. I don’t like letting HIM win.”

Chase thought about which ‘him’ House could probably mean. God or Vogler. In any case, House probably meant both.

“What’ll happen next?” asked Chase.

House raised an eyebrow, “Patient leaves hospital and lives happily ever after.”

“I meant with me,” said Chase resigned.

House studied the younger man, “That depends. What do you want to happen?”

‘Nothing,’ went through Chase’s head, but he knew better than that. His mistake could have meant the death of a patient.

“Proof to me that it was a one time thing and expect a few more tasks. Just because I like you, doesn’t mean you get away with it,” said House while standing up.

Before he could get far, Chase called his name. Turning around he waited for the younger man to talk.

Chase stepped closer and held the bottle out for House to take, “I can live with that. Thanks for the second chance.”

“Don’t expect another one,” warned House, taking the bottle.

Any sign of the soft side that House had just displayed was gone like that, welcoming the usual House back, “You could start by doing the paper work.”

Chase watched House leave. Ever since he had started working for House the things he believed in had been challenged. Keeping House’s secret felt like selling his soul to the devil. Only it still felt so right. What was happening with him?


End file.
